codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Meltdown/Part Three
This page contains a synopsis, template, and other information about each of the campaign missions in the third and final 'part' of the storyline of Meltdown. Mission Nine - The Prey The mission begins with the player shutting a door to a house. The player is told to avoid, meaning that the player must not do anything to alert enemies. During this, the player is told to find a way north, out of the city area. The player, following instructions, must go to the north end of the city, sneaking and weaving their way through the city. Multiple times, the player is given either the predicament of having to take out a lone gunman or elite in his way, or is given the opportunity to kill one who is off-guard. Once near the outskirts of the city, an enemy vehicle appears, and the player has to hide from the vehicle, but is spotted anyway and the vehicle starts firing at the player. The player is told to escape to a swamp to the northeast, where they can't be followed or seen by the vehicle. Once in the swamplands, the player must journey 2km and set up a campsite. Mission Ten - Messenger The mission begins with Mayra waking up Chase, informing him that she spotted an enemy patrol and that they are going to ambush them. The player assumes control of his character and is told to plant an IED. The parts necessary to create one can be found around the campsite if the player does not already have an IED or its required parts already. The player is told to plant the IED and is given a visual indicator of the radius inside which he should plant the bomb. The player is also told to make sure it is hidden; if the bomb is placed in the open, it will be spotted and the player will fail the mission. Once the patrol nears the bomb, the player is told when to detonate it, and once detonated, the player must shoot those who are still able to fight. After the shootout, the player is told to check for survivors. Once a survivor is found, a cutscene triggers, which shows Chase holding him at gunpoint while Mayra gives him a note with her message for him to deliver to the clan leader, explaining how she wants food and weapons in exchange for them not handing the flash drive over to the National Guard. The survivor agrees to deliver the message and is allowed to run off. However, Mayra is distrustful of him, and when the player assumes control of his character again, he is instructed to watch and follow the man. The man runs downhill towards a small shack by a road. When inside, gunshots can be heard, and elites from another clan exit the building, one of them carrying the messenger's body over his shoulder. The elites form a perimeter. Mayra and Chase decide to steal a pickup truck from under the noses of the elites. The player must sneak through the elites' perimeter and enter the truck. Once in the truck, the elites will pursue in their other vehicles. The player must shake off the pursuers and return to the campsite to complete the mission. Mission Eleven - Ambush The mission begins with Mayra and Chase driving through an urban district in their truck. Suddenly, multiple sniper and machine gun rounds hit the cabin of the truck, and elites and gunmen from another clan jump out of cover and begin shooting at the two. The player assumes control of his character and is immediately told to get out of the truck. As soon as the player gets out of the truck, he is told to take cover and shoot back at the enemies. However, rocketeers show up and the player must hide in a building and eliminate them quickly to avoid death. Despite eliminating the rocketeers, the player must get to safer ground when an enemy assault vehicle shows up, and he follows his companion as they run across rooftops. However, once near the safer ground, an enemy truck rams the building, making it unstable and causing it to buckle. The player must run down the stairs and escape the building before collapse. Upon reaching the second story, the player and his companion are thrown out of the building, and land on the ground below. The player is ordered to move through an alleyway to escape the increasingly numerous enemies. Once through the alleyway, a cutscene triggers. Mayra is hit in the leg by a sniper round, causing her to collapse. Chase vainly tries to help her, but she tells him to leave her. She then gives him the Flash Drive, and Chase starts to run away. Once the cutscene finishes, the player assumes control of Chase, regardless who he previously chose to play as. The player must simply continue to run away, and will complete the mission once he reaches the outskirts. Mission Twelve - You've Learned Well When the player reaches the mission area, to trigger the mission, Chase will ask himself if he wants to go forwards. The player is then given a prompt, asking if they want to continue, as the last two levels are chained together, and the player cannot free roam anymore until both missions, and the entire campaign, are completed. If the player declines, the player is turned around and allowed to continue exploring. If the player accepts, a cutscene starts, showing the clan's leader and field commander interrogating Mayra. Once the cutscene finishes, the player assumes control of Chase, who is infiltrating the clan's main operations area. The player must find a weak point in the fence. Once that weak point is found, the player slips through the fence and is told to go to the power generator area, all without being detected. Once there, the player has to cut the power. Doing so will shut off all alarms and lights, aiding the player's stealth capabilities. The player may also plant IEDs on various critical structures, including a communications array, fuel depot, repair shop, armory, barracks complex, and water reservoir, as well as various heavy vehicles. The player must then sneak over to the camp's makeshift prison and kill the guards silently. Once completed, the player will find a key for Mayra's cage, which he must stash in his inventory to use. Once the player interacts with the cage, a cutscene triggers. In the cutscene, Mayra moans for Chase not to hurt her, before looking up and recognizing him. Chase tells her that he didn't abandon her, to which she replies, "You've learned well, Chase." The player reassumes control of Chase, and must attempt to sneak to the control tower building and plant a bomb to create more confusion within the base and further weaken the clan's operational ability. Once inside the tower's main room, the player must plant an IED. During this, the player spots the clan's leader. As the player tries to leave the building, the field commander grabs him and holds him still while the clan leader talks to him, claiming that he failed, before taking the flash drive from him. However, Mayra comes in and shoots the field commander and the leader's bodyguards, killing them, and Chase must quickly grab the commander's knife and throw it at the leader, killing him/her. Mayra then instructs Chase to escape the building, stating that the rest of the base would've heard the gunshots and also that Chase's bomb will detonate soon after. After leaving the building, the bomb inside the building will detonate, as well as any other IEDs successfully planted on critical structures and vehicles. The player must then fight his way over to an airplane, a PC-6 Porter, and steal it. Once in the plane, the player must use the side-mounted M2HB to defend the aircraft as Mayra starts up the engines and positions it for take-off. As the plane takes off, Mayra says that she will take them north, towards the National Guard's state headquarters. Mission Thirteen - Home Stretch The mission begins with Mayra landing the plane on a highway overpass. As soon as Mayra and Chase exit the plane, the player assumes control of his character, and is told to board a nearby vehicle and head to the National Guard HQ. The player, once he drives far enough, is ambushed by members of the clan whom the player originally worked for. The player must first engage the surrounding enemies and then must hunt down the snipers whom they worked with. The player is told to keep fighting through the town. Soon after, the player can hear the engines of an attack jet, and is yelled at to take cover from an Air National Guard A-10 performing an airstrike. The player barely makes it into a building before being swept off his feet and knocked out. When the player comes to, the characters are surrounded by elites, escorting the clan leader, who takes the flash drive from the player's body and walks away, telling him not to follow him/her. The player is then tasked to follow the clan leader. As the player follows the clan leader's direction, he soon encounters 'The Beast'- a heavily modified Leopard 2A6 MBT boasting extra machine guns, armor, anti-air and anti-tank systems, and passive/active defense systems. The player is told to get away from it. Once inside a building, a cutscene triggers, depicting the characters rethinking their strategy, watching the tank and deciding how to take it down. Once their strategy is formulated, the player reassumes control of his character. The other character attempts to distract the tank's fire, although an incredible amount of fire is directed towards the player. The player must first drain the tank's active defense systems with 40mm grenades, fired from the Pallad or the Thumper. The player must then use an RPG-7 or an M72 LAW to punch a large enough hole in part of the tank's reactive armor, exposing enough of the treads to take a shot. The player must repeat this for both sides. Once the treads are exposed, the player must use the rocket launcher to destroy the treads of the tank, immobilizing it. During the fight, the tank commander's MMG, the main HMG, and multiple port-firing weapons will engage the player. The main gun and coaxial MMG, however, will instead attempt to target the player's partner, although it too will target the player once the treads are exposed. Once the tank is immobilized, the player is told to target the rear of the tank, where the turret power generator lie. The turret power generator is protected by slat armor, which also proves to be a challenge to the player. The slat armor can be destroyed by 40mm grenades, but the generator itself must be destroyed with a rocket. Once the turret systems shut off, the main gun, coaxial MMG, and HMG go offline. The player is told to make the final strike, and is given an IED with a timer. The player must climb atop the tank and plant an IED on the now-exposed ammunition canister. As the player sets the IED, the clan leader exits the tank and attacks the player. In the background, the player can see his companion engaging in hand-to-hand combat with another gunman, meaning the player is on his own. The player must, via a quick-time event, defeat the clan leader in hand-to-hand combat and take the flash drive, and then escape the courtyard in which the battle takes place before the tank detonates. As the tank detonates, the shockwave knocks the player over and sends debris crashing into the player's legs, breaking them. While the player lies on the ground in pain, the player and his companion are surrounded by clan elites, accompanied by the now-wounded clan leader, who shoots the player's companion in the shoulder. Soon after, National guardsmen arrive, triggering the final fight. The player must take the knife and throw it at the clan leader, without missing. If the player hits him in the head or neck, he will kill him instantly. If he hits him in any other part of the body, he will collapse in pain, next to the player. Once that happens, the player will take a knife off of the body of an elite soldier and stab the leader in the chest. The National Guardsmen quickly finish off the elites and begin administering first aid to the two characters. The cutscene and mission ends with the player pulling out the flash drive, noticing that it is still intact. Epilogue The epilogue consists of a short cutscene, in which General Nathan Shattuck, with Mayra and Chase supervising in the background, plugs in the flash drive and activates the antidote, cleansing the internet and most computer systems in the US of the virus and making recivilization possible. The cutscene shows the system reboot in multiple countries, including Japan, Britain, Germany, Spain, Iran, Israel, China, Russia, Brazil, and other countries.